kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby: Returning Legends: Episode 2 — A New Adventure
This is the second episode of Kirby: Returning Legends. Links to Characters * Kirby * Tiff * Tuff * Hyness * Swordsman * Chemitory * ??? * Yabui * Gala * Waddle Doo * Traveller * Bandana Waddle Dee * Spider Boy * Sphere with a Bloody Eye * Birds that Hunt on Gears * Jester * Scared Knight * Four-headed Dragon from Another Reality Story At 3:00am, outside the Cappy Town Swordsman: It is TIME... Come fourth, all roots of evil, your hunt is on. The swordsman raised up his sword, and fires a light of beam that can even be seen outer space, as well as getting some people's attention: A spider boy, a sphere with a bloody eye, birds that hunt on gears, a jester, a scared knight and even a four-headed dragon from another reality. A crisis is near... The next day, at the Cappy Hospital... Tiff: Hey, doctor. Is the girl fine? Yabui: Indeed, but... I've heard about the legend of the Aeon Hero, and I doubt that she is one. Hyness: (suddenly sneaks up) Of course nooooot... Everyone: Gahh!! Chemitory: Hey! You wasn't supposed to be here! Hyness: Japoloja vun, Doctor. Tuff: Hey, Hyness. Hyness: (slightly raised up his hand and stopped Tuff from saying the remaining words) She's just an Imposter. A near-perfect Imposter except for the horns. Tuff: ...horns? Oh well, we gotta see Kirby too! Tiff: Yeah, Hyness! Come! Hyness: Juuuh? Me? Chemitory: (Humming) ???: Haha, found ya! Suddenly, a red-haired person approaches Chemitory. She took out a black, melting heart, and smashed it on the robot. ???: You are my friend now, go and get 'em! Chemitory: (in pain) I can't... My job... Is to save people's lives!! ???: Nonono. Your job... (speaks horrifyingly) is to destroy the worlds. Chemitory: Aaaaaaaarrrrrrggggghhh—* ... Chemitory: I will destroy humanity... ???: Here you go! (Gives Chemitory strange pills) At the same time... Aeon Hero?: *Gasp* (wakes up) Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!! Yabui: Miss?! When the Doctor discovered the girl, she had already woke up, but feeling unwell. Everything around her became black and corrupted, and feathers scattered everywhere. Aeon Hero?: I can't hold it... Darkness... Void... They're here... --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Outside the hospital, Waddle Doo and his army, as well as an unknown silver traveller confronted the robot doctor... Traveller: (grabs a spear) Doctor Chemitory, why? You aren't supposed to do this! Chemitory: My job is to save people's lives... NO! MY JOB IS TO DESTROY HUMANITY!! (throws flaming pills at Pod and Waddle Doo) Waddle Doo: Urrgh... WADDLE DEES, CHAAAAAAARGE!! B.W. Dee: Don't let him get away! Tiff: (on top of the building) What's happening! Hyness: (quietly) My worst fear, the Seven Hearts of Sins... Chemitory: Why... do you... OPPOSE MEEEEEEEE!! (Burst out Dark energy) Traveller, W.Doo and B.W.Dee: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!! Yabui: Crap! Everyone, run!! Kirby: (Jumps out of nowhere) Poyo! (Kicks Chemitory) Chemitory: You're against me as well?! Inside the hospital... Meta Knight: So you are the one who was called an imposter. Aeon Hero?: No... That's my father's armor... When I tried it on, a black mist asked me if I wanted a contact, then it got me and... I can't remember what happened next... Meta Knight: Father? That means- Aeon Hero?: I don't have an actual name, but father once called me... Gala. Meta Knight: (stares at the explosions) Fine. Come here, Gala. We had to leave. Gala: Aren't you afraid of my powers? Meta Knight: A true Hero fears nothing. Now go! There's no time! Back then... Hyness: Here, Kirby. Have a knife. (Throws Kirby a knife) Kirby: (Try to inhale the knife) Gala: That is! (Suddenly stops) Meta Knight: ...Gala? Gala: (Prays, with her eyes shining red) DEAR WARRIOR OF JUDGEMENT, MAY YOU SHINE UPON US. As Gala began to pray, a bolt of light struck Kirby while he gulped down the sword. He became Sword Kirby, but something unusual happens... Six horns appeared in the lengthen hat, and the sword changed its appearance. A shining star glitters in the middle of the hat. Kirby received an upgrade!! Chemitory: Ahh! The light! Tiff: What the... Meta Knight: What is this ability? Hyness: Heheheh... Guess is my turn... REJOICE! Everyone: !? Hyness: ... The Star Warrior who inherits all powers of light and hope, and will be the one who conquers the whole universe! His name is Ultra Sword Kirby. Here we will be witnessing the first page of a new history. Meta Knight: Ultra... Sword... Kirby swings his sword, and when he grabs it with both hands, it became enormous!! Yabui and Traveller: Too... TOO LARGE! Gala: This is NOT what I expected! Kirby: Hyaaaaaaaa!! (Slashes at Chemitory) Chemitory: Gyaaaaaaaa!! Tiff and Tuff: Noooooooooooo... The slash caused an explosion... Minutes later... Gala: Oops... I've overpowered him... Chemitory: Thanks... Hero, but wouldn't it be... Too mean? (Faints) Yabui: Oh well, at least we are alive. Tiff: Kirby! Can you please look at anything surrounding before you attack please? Kirby: (innocent Poyo) To be continued... Extra: Traveller: So Kirby's a Star Warrior... Someday, I want to be like him! Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:JH99